Emily buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$13$ before tax. The sales tax is $15\%$. What is the total price Emily pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${15\%} \times {$13} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.15} \times {$13} = {$1.95}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Emily paid. ${$1.95} + {$13.00} = $14.95$ Emily needs to pay $$14.95.$